The present invention relates to devices for providing electrical indication of user-actuation of vehicle brake servoactuator lever arm. The present invention provides a pad assembly for the pedal provided on the brake servoactuator arm with the pad assembly providing an electrical signal indicative of the vehicle operator applying an actuation force to the brake pedal.
Heretofore it has been common practice to provide an electrical switch having the actuator member thereof disposed to sense movement of the pivoted brake servoactuator arm for actuating a switch to energize the vehicle brake lights or stop lamps or other vehicle accessory. Where brake servo lever arm switches are utilized for sensing movement of the arm a minimum amount of movement of the brake pedal has been required in order that the sensing switch can be properly positioned or calibrated for actuation at the time of installation. This is because of the mechanical motion disadvantage of the switch actuator being installed when it is typically between the brake arm pivot and the pedal which is mounted on the end of the lever arm. If a very sensitive switch actuator, as for example a microswitch, is employed, it is extremely difficult to adjust the switch on its mounting in order to properly sense movement of the brake pedal arm from its at-rest position against a resilient stop as typically employed for quietness of operation. If a relatively long-travel switch actuator is employed to render the installation and switch calibration easier, then a prohibitive amount of brake pedal movement is experienced before the sensing switch can close the circuit and the brake actuation signal is delayed for a prohibitively long period of time.
It has thus long been desired to provide a way or means of providing an electrical signal responsive to initial user application of a brake actuating force to the brake pedal in a manner which eliminates the necessity of calibration of a sensing switch with respect to the at-rest and actuated positions of the brake pedal arm.